


Not A Perfect Moment

by LostInMyThoughts



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa family, Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Single Parent Lexa, Train AU, Trick or Treating, clexa baby, clexahalloweenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Day 3: Trick or TreatingHere is a little continuation of another one-shot I didA Day Out With ThomasYou certainly don't have to read the originally but it's there if you want to!Lexa takes Cam out Trick-or-Treating with a special guest.





	Not A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot of time today but here is just a little short one filled with fluff!

The sun would be setting soon and Lexa began to worry that she wasn’t going to make it in time. She watched as her little girl stood in front of the window, already dressed in her costume and ready for a fun filled night or trick-or-treating with her two favorite people. She looks at her phone and is ready to call the person who promised her daughter she would be there to go around the neighborhood with them. 

“Mama,” Cameron sighs, rolling one of her small Thomas trains across the window. Lexa looks towards her daughter but Cam’s eyes don’t leave the window. “She promised us.”

“I know baby. Has she broken a promise yet?” Lexa asks her four-year old.

“No,” Cam answers, resting her forehead on the window as her eyes scan the street. “But it’s going to be dark soon.” Lexa sighs and sends a silent prayer that Clarke would make it in time. She walks over to her daughter and leave a kiss on top of her head.

“Just keep watching out for her, I’m going to go put my costume on.”

“Okay.” Cam says slowly.

“Hey,” Lexa smiles tickling her daughters sides and giving her a little squeeze making the little girl giggle. “ I love you.”

“Love you Mama.” Cam smiles before bringing her attention right back out the window. Lexa heads into her room and pulls out the clothes she had got for her costume for the night. Cam had made her and Clarke promise that they would dress up with her to go trick-or-treating. She was just about dressed when she heard a happy squeal from her little girl in the living room. She smiles and thanks god for making sure that Clarke made it. 

“CLARKE IS HERE MAMA!” Cameron yells and she can’t help but shake her head and laugh at her daughter's excitement. “You’re here!” Lexa hears her daughter say happily and she walks out of the room just in time to see Clarke pick up her daughter and wrap her up in a big hug. When Clarke looks up her eyes go wide and Lexa gives her a wink a little salute.

“Of course I’m here!” Clarke says turning her attention back to Cameron. “I promised didn’t I!” 

“You did, but it was gettin’ dark and I thought your forgot and Mama said you never broked promises and here you are.” She says happily squeezing Clarke again before she puts her down. 

“Hey, I promise to do everything I can to not break any promise that I make you.” Clarke whisper kneeling down to Cam’s height and lifting her pinky out to the little girl. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Cam nods and connects her pinky to Clarke’s for their pinky promise. “Where is you ‘ductor clothes for trick-or-treating?” Cameron asks as she takes a step back and examines Clarke who has yet to change out of her scrubs from being at the hospital. Lexa watches as Clarke stumbles with an explanation realizing that she didn’t want to let the little girl down. 

“I don’t know Cam,” Lexa starts as she moves closer to the pair. “I think Clarke makes a pretty good doctor. What about you?” Cam looks over Clarke again as she thinks about it.

“Oh wait!” Clarke says, pulling a stethoscope from her pocket and wrapping around her neck. “How about now?” She asks the pondering little girl.

“Okay, you can be ‘ductor doctor Clarke.” Cam nods in approval and Clarke let’s out a sigh of relief.

“Hey baby, why don’t you don’t you go get your flashlight and your trick-or-treat bag from your room and go potty one more time before we go.” Lexa suggests and the little girl nods before running off down the hall. Once she is out of sight Lexa turns and grabs Clarke’s scrub top, pulling her against her. “Hi,” she smiles closing the distance between them and kissing Clarke sweetly. Clarke quickly wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulls her impossibly closer, running her tongue along Lexa’s lips asking for permission to take the kiss further. Lexa takes the hint and parts her lips a small sigh escaping her as Clarke kisses her. When they hear a toilet flush the break apart both all smiles.

“Hi,” Clarke says her voice layered with a thick rasp. She kisses Lexa quickly one more time before taking a step back. “I’m sorry I’m late, one of the other interns called out and they asked me to stay a little longer. And then I didn’t have time to go home and get my conductor clothes.” Clarke explains feeling a little guilty.

“It’s okay, you are here now.”

“MAMA, I CAN’T FIND MY BAG!” Cam yells from her bedroom.

“It should be on your chair Cam.” Lexa calls back.

“FOUND IT!” They hear the little girl call back and they both chuckle. 

“Well I have to say that Cam looks quite adorable in her train conductor costume. But you Sargent Woods.” Clarke steps forward again running her hands down the Army jacket Lexa wears and lowers her voice. “ ‘Ductor, Doctor Clarke Griffin reporting for duty.” Clarke smiles her hands moving down to around Lexa’s waist and around to grab her ass.

“Hey!” Lexa squeals and Clarke removes her hands. “Save that for later Griffin.

“Ma’am yes ma’am” Clarke salutes and Lexa can’t help the blush that comes over her.

“Okay, let’s go!”  Cam jumps happily with her flashlight and bag in hand.

“My goodness you Wood’s girls are bossy!” Clarke jokes and opens the door stepping out and reaching her hand for Cam to hold, which the little girl more than happily accepts. Lexa locks the house up and quickly meets up with them.

“Mama, you don’t have to hold my hand. You can hold Clarke’s other hand instead.”

“Oh is that so?” Lexa ask unsure if she should be hurt that her daughter didn’t want to hold her hand.

“Yeah, because you always get to hold my hand and you smile extra big when you get to hold ‘ductor Clarke’s hand.” Lexa feels herself blush yet again. “Plus you still think she is pretty don’t you Mama?” Cam questions looking around Clarke to Lexa who has now linked hands with Clarke as well. 

“Yeah baby, I still think Clarke is pretty.” She shakes her head in disbelief at how smart and intuitive her four year old is and mumbles to Clarke “How old is she again?” Clarke laughs and leans in to kiss Lexa’s cheek.

“I still think you're pretty too.” Clarke whispers to Lexa. Once the make it to the first house Cam stalls before she goes running up to the door.

“Ductor doctor Clarke, will you go up with me?”

“Of course I will conductor Cam, lets go!” Clarke drops Lexa’s hand and leads Cameron up to the first door of their trick-or-treating excursion. 

Lexa watches from the end of her neighbors driveway as Cam stands on her tippy toes to ring the doorbell. Clarke stands right beside her with her hand placed protectively and comfortingly on her back. When the door opens she hears both of them yell out “TRICK-OR-TREAT” and then she sees Clarke give her daughter a high-five once they got their treat. It’s this small moment that it all hits Lexa. Clarke has been in their lives now for just over three months, ever since that one day in the Thomas Land amusement park. She is not sure how exactly it happened but Clarke had fit herself into their little family so easily. She is pretty sure Cameron fell love with that day at the park, completely enamored by the fact that she was a train conductor and new all about trains.

But is was this moment, while trick-or-treating on Halloween that Lexa realized she was just as enamored and completely in love with their “ductor Clarke.”

When the pair made it back to Lexa both all smiles and giggles she couldn’t help herself.

“Hey you okay?” Clarke asks her eyes meeting Lexa’s almost wild like stare. Before she could ask her again Lexa leans forward taking both of Clarke’s cheeks in her hands and kisses her like it was the very first time and the very last time all at once. When she steps back and the kiss is over she smiles at the dazed look on Clarke’s face and waits for her to open her eyes again.

“I love you.” Lexa says when Clarke’s eyes finally fluttered open again. “I know it’s not the most romantic way or moment to tell you but…” She is cut off again by Clarke’s lips.

“I love you too. And it’s the perfect moment.” Clarke smiles.

“I love you both too!” Cam calls out. “But can we keep trick-or treating now please!” She tugs on Clarke’s hand that still holds her. 

Lexa laughs and rests her head on Clarkes, taking in a breath to calm her racing heart and then smiling when Clarke whispers again “so perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! Feel free to leave your thoughts and feelings about it because I love hearing what everyone thinks!
> 
> And if you want to follow me on Tumblr you can (@writtenletterstoyou)


End file.
